Grayback
Grayback is a Zen Master of the Wolf Clan, and he is also the main leader of his clan, serving as its chief or "lord." Overview The Wolves were never truly a clan, at least not in the same organizational sense as the Serpent Clans. As such, they were easy victims for enslavement by the Lotus Clan to work in the shale mines in the mountainous regions of the island of Battle Realms. The Wolf Clan members were enslaved for generations, but their hope for freedom never diminished. This hope was largely kept alive by a worker known as Grayback, who organized his fellow Wolves through his hammer, mimicking the ancient drum language of the clan. He was the one who informed the Serpent Clan of the Lotus Clan's plans to eradicate them. Knowing that this would spark a war between the two factions, Grayback used that precise moment to revolt against his masters. His plan worked, and though the Wolf casualties were high, they soon became a free people with Grayback as their leader. The Wolf Clan's freedom wouldn't have been possible without Grayback's combat prowess. Grayback emerged from the mines covered with the blood of others and no fewer than four arrows protruding from his back and flank. In battle, he wields a massive mining pick that was built to tear solid stone to shreds-- picturing what it would do to people doesn't take a stretch of the imagination. When in battle, his lupine howl of rage and fury will inspire his allies to great feats of strength. Battle Gear Kenji's Journey (Serpent) Grayback sends his forces to find the Orb, as Zymeth and Kenji also seeks for it, believing that the orb would be the key for them to go home. With the collapse of the Lotus Clan and the return of Kenji now assuming leadership of the Serpent Clan, a mysterious ninja offers the stolen Orb to the Wolf. At first, Grayback hesitates taking the Orb from the ninja, suspicious of his motives. Eventually the ninja succeeds in giving the Orb to them, and the Wolf Clan harnesses it in the hope that it will bring them home. Kenji attacks the Wolf in numerous battles, Grayback asked for a truce, but Kenji responded negatively, resuming his offensives in order to get the Orb and destroy the Clan, since the Wolf collaborated with the ninja who killed his father. In the final battle, Kenji defeats Grayback, but not long after, Nightvol and the Horde appears and attacks Kenji and his forces. In the end, as Nightvol and Kenji makes their final conversation, an injured Grayback climbs up a cliff and slashes Nightvol behind, killing Nightvol before he himself fell and presumably dies. Grayback's Journey He started as Budo's slave in the shale mines. Along with a Sledger, they were tasked by Budo to harvest shale in the mines, promising extra rations for them. As they finished mining the first shale pile, Budo was approached by a Warlock, informing him of a feast and they need rice, which Budo agreed upon, leaving his promise unfulfilled. They were then again tasked to mine another shale pile. After finishing the task, a Master Warlock, appears, furious upon rotten rice Budo sent, the latter sent the last of the rations, leaving him hungry. He was again tasked to mine again, accidentally discovering the Skull of the White Wolf. As they approach the totem, Yvaine appears and commands them to follow her. Yvaine leaves them in the lower areas of the mines, trapping them with Shale Spiders. After they survive the attack, they approached a grieving Staff Adept, lamenting Grayback that he killed his "babies" and hinting that there are more Wolf slaves condemned to be eaten by the spiders, then quickly fleeing from Grayback. They then search the mines for more slaves, and rescues all of them, killing Lotus overseers and guards along the way, and also rescues Longtooth from spiders and defeating and wounding Yvaine herself in a duel. As they ascend to the surface, they meet both Serpent and Lotus guards and along the way, released and liberated several slaves. As they reach the entrance, Budo appears with some Wolf P easants. He fought them and they wounded him. Yvaine again appears, blocking the exit, separated from his brethren and Longtooth. He must find a way to the exit by venturing another exit and freeing slaves in the process. As they exit the mines, they deal with several Lotus guards and sends a Pitch Slinger on a Watchtower, signaling for Longtooth and his reinforcements.They approach a seemingly Wolf village when Wildeye fighting several Overseers.They beat them and builds an army to destroy the Lotus base nearby. As they search for their path to freedom,they came across a Dryad fighting a Witch.They helped them and she informs the group that a Wolf druid village was under attack from the Serpent under Utara.They built an army and assaulted the Serpent base,liberating the druids. They crossed upon Soban's laboratory.Grayback left,leaving Wildeye to deal with the diversion,battling Shamblers and Reapers.As he finished the mission,Grayback appears with reinforcements.They saw the Shale Lord destroying the only key to the Laboratory.The being dies after destroying it.They raided the Laboratory,rescuing the legendary Gaihla in the process. They take her to a nearby monastery,building the defenses from both Serpent and Lotus attacks.They were helped by Tao.They destroyed both Serpent and Lotus bases. As they trekked the mountains,they later fought a major victory against Lotus,despite Serpent reinforcements from both Budo and Utara.As he and the others ascend the mountain,Yvaine infuses herself with the totem's power,leaving him to deal with Yvaine.As he slays Yvaine,the seemingly endless snowstorm disappeared and along with it,the Wolf's fears of Serpent and Lotus clans and all those who oppose them. Trivia *Grayback serves as the main protagonist for Winter of the Wolf, and the game centers around his journey to fight the Wolf's Lotus and Serpent masters, as well as freeing his clan from the bonds of servitude that it has endured for generations. *In the original Battle Realms, Grayback will fight Kenji over the possession of the Serpent's Orb, due to his clan's belief that it will be able to take them back to their ancestral paradise home. However, this only happens in the event that Kenji chose to reform the Serpent Clan; otherwise, the Lotus will be the main antagonists that Kenji must face. *Grayback seems to dislike being called "lord" by his fellow Wolf clan members, even though it is his proper title. This might be due to the fact that it was the "lords" of other clans that enslaved the Wolf clan (ie: Lord Oja, or Lord Zymeth), and so Grayback wants nothing to do with the title. *Lupine Rage was the former name of Wolf's Howl. *Grayback appears thin at his journey's beginning, yet after "entering" a Shalery, his appearance changes to be much more muscular. Longtooth also becomes bulkier after exiting the mine. *Like Kenji, Grayback also has various forms **As a slave, Grayback has low Health (550), yet same attack damage and armor multipliers. **An unsued 'middle' form (Unit No. 137), which is thin, all white, and without texture. Presumably, this thin 'middle' form wears shale armor and shows the transition between Grayback's enslaved beginning to Wolf clan's Lordship. **And an End Game form, with greatly boosted attack damage (75) and slightly more Health (1050), yet again same armor multipliers. Gallery greyback.jpg|Grayback Concept Art Wolf Hero Grayback_Dark.jpg|Grayback Concept Art Wolf Hero Grayback_White.jpg|Grayback Concept Art Grayback (Shale Mines).png|Grayback's apperance during the Wolf's enslavement Grayback-logo2.png|Grayback as slave icon Quotes (Move) *''"Done!"'' *''"(Stammers)"'' *''"I'm moving."'' *''"Yes!"'' *''"Already there!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"(Grunting)"'' *''"For our fathers!"'' *''"CHAAARRRRGGGEEE!!!!""' *"FREEDOM!"'' *''"Kill the oppressors!"'' *''"ATTACK!"'' Quotes (Kills) *''"You're not a challenge"'' *''"That's for you"'' *''"That's all you got?!"'' *"Another trophy!" *''"Is that it?"'' Category:Zen Masters Category:Wolf clan Category:Melee Unit